For Whom the Bell Tolls
by Hopeless Desires
Summary: • "Your eyes accuse of crimes. Why is that?" But there are people whom have heard the bell twice. Those people? Fate doesn't let them ever be free. [ AU. Reincarnated!Tsunacentric. ]
1. girl in static

**...**

* * *

_For Whom the Bell Tolls_

_**. . .**_

**Hopeless Desires**

**.**

.

_._

**Summary: **And even though she's twenty four and past it all, she can't help but hear it still. Tsuna, church bells, and death. (But they don't know so it's okay.)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano. The plot and this new Tsuna personality is mine. Dialouge and character interaction, along with any ideas are mine. The quotes with –(name here) belong to the (name here). If they have no name, they're mine (Tsuna's thoughts/dialogue).

* * *

**General Warnings: **Alternate Universe: gender bender, different personalities, a different take on certain events, dark themes, Smart! Tsuna. Mature! Tsuna. Pyromaniac! Tsuna. Character Death (it's a reincarnation fic. No, scratch that, this is a Hopeless Desires fic. Beware.) **Tsuna's childhood is Warped!. **And finally, **Female! Tsuna**, **Cross Dresser! Tsuna**. Cursing.

* * *

**Rating: **Mature Children.

* * *

**Notes: **TSUNA! After watching Tsuna fight like a bad I got jealous. And besides, I wanted to see how I'd take writing more than 150 chapters filled with useless episodes.

* * *

**Pairings: **Harem, because this is Tsuna. But, Tsuna's the seme/seke (Seme plus uke) so: 2718, 2769, 1827, 6927, 2726, 2700, R27, 27R, slight X 27 and D27. Really just fluff G27. Actually, whatever you vote on my future poll.

**. . .**

_And the fever began to spread  
From my heart down to my legs  
But the room was so quiet oh  
And although I wasn't losing my mind  
It was a chorus so sublime  
But the room is too quiet (Oh, the fever)_

_I was looking for a breath of life  
A little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head sang "no"  
To get a dream of life again  
A little of vision of the start and the end  
But all the choirs in my head sang "no"._

**Florence.**

…

**Chapter One, **_girl in static_

**.**

**.**

**.**

The funny thing about Noah is that's she's dying, that she's been dying for a while now and nobody's really said anything about it.

She isn't dying like everybody does. Or maybe not like the people in the movies, because she has a feeling she isn't the only one in the asylum who's dying.

Her dying face isn't projected on a twenty foot theatre screen. There aren't any slow drifting piano keys drifting through her death, and there aren't any crying, screaming family members. There are no tears at all.

She's dying a death that has never been acknowledged. This kind of death is a slow disease, it takes over your mind and your life becomes a consistent routine, your mind never thinks anymore because what is there to think? It's always white walls, white clothes, the patient's eyes, food, silence, the nurse's needles, the doctors with their pity.

When you're an insane criminal, your life is a word inscribed on paper.

And they just don't understand that she _isn't _a criminal. She isn't insane, she just likes fire.

And really, all this white and this cage she's stuck in, it just makes her more determined. She just wants to see the flames that burned down her house and her father.

(Alcoholism is a bad habit when you have a pyromaniac daughter who hates your guts.)

Just please, please let it be anything but _white._

White is hated around here. Black is loved when it finally comes, seeping into their visions so that never again shall white be their life.

(White. Isn't white supposed to be pretty, clean, and pure?)

_What's the month? _Is what she thinks when the nurse places her hand on the door, ready to open it and wake her up, which isn't needed, as her internal clock will just not. Let. Her. Sleep.

Sleep, at first, was enjoyable; digging up memories to help her survive the white. But it's been years and these memories are almost entirely faded and she doesn't know real from crafted and it just makes her more sad when she wakes up, the outside world will always be behind a window for her, so why dream?

There's another thing about her dying. Time holds no meaning. It's not _day month year birthday Halloween _it's _fast forward fast forward fast fucking forward. _It's always going to be **whitewhitewhitewhite**, crazed children, threatens from murderers she's known for years, food, silence, the nurse's needles, the doctor's fucking opinions, the patient's not so much fading as already faded eyes.

Her eyes.

(She likes cursing. Not so pure. Not pure at all.)

When you're dying like Noah is, time doesn't mean words; time means time in its essence. It means more of the gnawing pain in her insides, the feeling that her organs are bursting, her mind is breaking (tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tcik tcok tick toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-).

Noah's feeling it, now. She's feeling the dying and it's all she feels. Right now, in her white bed under the white wall, inside the white room with nothing she can use as a weapon, and certainly no flames (which have led her here, and she's starting to hate fire) she has the crawling suspicion that it isn't her organs failing, her body isn't dying, it's her mind that's fading, her hope that's dying.

She has to do this. Luring truths and trust from the nurses, doctors and other patients (who're so much harder to manipulate) just so she can break these bastards. Because that's the only time she truly understands what it is like to be human and understand the emotions, besides the part of breaking and post it. It's the only time she has something to do.

When her nurse (Amelia, her mind supplies helpfully, when she stares too long at her thinking of the name she will attach to the ending of the greeting that is the beginning) smiles at her, all caution gone (stupid nurse, can you not see what she is attempting) after Noah has tied strings of words around her and 'befriended' her, Amelia leans forward for a hug and all the while, Noah's eyes are stuck on her slender neck.

She has the sudden thought of killing her.

Strangle her, steal her breath. Maybe then she would get the death penalty. Maybe then she will finally feel like she has a part in this bad-guy good-guy world, instead of blending effortlessly with the borders of monotony and grey, disappearing in a world where no one cares for those like her.

(She will be the bad-cop, because you don't get away with burning your dad and house down and strangling a young woman. Unless you're 'insane'.

So she will forever stay in the borders of monotony, it seems.)

And so she smiles at Amelia, like she means it, and wakes up.

And it's _fast forward fast forward fast forward._

It's not until later, when she's in the bathroom because her smile is a bit hard to keep real any more, that she takes a good look at herself, at the shadows under her eyes and the blank resignation in her blue eyes, and she smiles at herself like she wants to (because not even her reflection shall be spared) like she means to, and she flicks her finger across the cigarette lighter, pretends flames come out and dance through the air in passion and liveliness she wishes she was, pretends that the imaginary jeans she is readjusting are real, and combs through her hair like she isn't going to come out to wary eyes and people she has twisted beyond their wills, people who will never realize how much she lied.

She's a liar.

It's not so bad, she mouths, and she must have breathed too hard because out comes a breathy whisper "it's not too bad" and she sounds desperate.

It's not so bad.

**. . .**

Snow.

Noah doesn't like to describe things; she doesn't like to see either, just takes it all in stride and fast forward.

But…

It's snowing.

She's peering out the doors of the asylum. No one's realized that Noah isn't in the library (probably because they'd long grown accustomed to her spending hours in there alone. They don't know that she's already finished anything worthy of reading in there and thus spent most of her time exercising and thinking about thinking.)

She doesn't dare pass through the doors. Snow is white. The entire world was white, minus the sky, and so she keeps her eyes on the sky and doesn't look down.

(It feels cold. It feels good to feel.)

Slowly, heart thundering, she moves her gaze to the snowy landscape. It's a bit bearable.

She lets go of the door.

(She lets go of whatever holds her down. It's time to become one with the white, and soon the beautiful black.)

She doesn't want to do this, she thinks as she walks forward. But she has to get away. Life was much better when her father abused her. At least she felt and understood what it was like to be human.

She wants to be human.

She stops when she's far from view and stares down, down her white gown, at the infinite sterile white ground that isn't that different than the asylum's walls, really, other than the feeling of free will.

She blends in with the pure white snow around her, with her white gown and pasty skin. She wonders if anyone can see her in the after math of the blizzard, a little girl who is not so much as dying as already dead (except literally.)

She doesn't like that.

She's going to show them she has a will of her own, that they can't control her, and soon, after she finishes watching to blizzard, she will go in with a genuine smile on her face.

(If she doesn't survive the end of the blizzard, she will die. And the thought doesn't really bother her.)

She scurries under a tree no one really tends to and wraps her arms around her knees and hopes they won't find her until its too late.

(She doesn't want to do this.)

She breathes softly, her hands are already numb.

Soon.

She almost cries.

Time passes – _fast forward fast forward I don't want this._

Noah sinks into the cold and her heat has disappeared, her frozen ears keep her rooted in place, and that's when she starts crying.

"I-it's okay. It's okay to let go now," she trembles and her cheeks are freezing, the tears feel like fire ripping through her cheeks, and she reassures herself blindly. "It's okay. Let it go. Let go. L-let—"she can't move her mouth.

Noah's freezing.

But she wants to say it – "I never killed my father. He was in t-the yakuza and he had d-deals at the h-h-ouse," she shudders to whoever's hearing because she's not a criminal and he deserves it, "a-and (snot, sniffle) I d-didn't want him to ruin more lives. N-no more."

But she never knew he was in there. Honest.

Her head is pounding, her eyes are tearing up and the tears hurt and she just wants it to end, she hears the snow crunching when her hand falls slowly to the ground, and far away she thinks maybe it's best to put her hands under her arm pits. So she does.

An hour passes. At one point, a stray thought says she should start being scared, but fear is a concept that floats somewhere beyond her immediate reach, like that numb hand lying naked in the snow. She wants to look in longing at the door to the asylum but her body doesn't agree with her.

It…

It's warm.

She feels alcohol breath on her cheeks, warming her, her father's voice is near, yelling something she still doesn't understand, years after, and subconsciously she grits her teeth for the blow.

Nothing; no pain.

She squints at the flames dancing near her in a stove and she sighs.

It feels good.

Her mother's voice inches its way to her, and she hears her sigh too, like she's feeling what she's feeling. She wraps her arms around Noah's neck and it feels threatening, somehow, but also comforting.

The fire drifts away from its home and comes to her, and she's smiling at it. It envelops her in a sudden searing heat and she's on fire.

(Somewhere in the back of her head, she knows what will happen next.)

She claws off her white gown and flings it away.

But then, in a final moment of clarity, she realizes that there is no stove, no abusive father, and no mother. She's lying alone in the bitter cold, in her under wear, freezing to death. Right now she's simply a fragile organism whose range is restricted to a narrow sunlit band that girds the earth at the equator.

She's dying because she ventured from her hell.

Her vision is turning black at the edges, and it's funny but she feels sort of safe. Sort of relieved.

Sort of sad and fake.

She could always control fire, but the snow was big and it was, she supposed, a flame, and she couldn't control it.

Noah dies literally watching the world freeze along with her, but she's died long ago and it doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

**Sacred to**

**Noah King**

_Given to us on the day of June ten, 2001_

_Fell asleep on June ten 2014._

_An unfortunate lovely child_

**Happy in the embrace of God**

* * *

She's been here for a long time. In some kind of warm, nice, cozy, boring hole.

Was this heaven?

(Or maybe hell?)

Being here for so long has offered her a lot of opportunities to think, and she'd really like a second chance. She'd ride a roller coaster, become a super hero (like one of these anime characters they put on in the media room at the asylum. She likes the Tsuna-dude one) and become inhumanely strong. She'd be awesome and travel all around the world and see the aurora and go cloud watching and sky dive and scuba dive and go to space—

She'd leave nothing.

It would be so fun.

Until came the day when the hole tightened around her and out she went—

Only to get her butt slapped.

And she couldn't breathe, for a few seconds, and the fear of dying once again (because obviously she was just reborn and God was nice, actually. Really nice.) overcame her and she started crying and the stupid jerks were relieved.

Of course, the rest of the day was traumatizing and now let's go to the present.

**. . .**

"_Tsuna_," the woman above her cooed for the maybe sixty-something time, "_tou-san will be home soon. He's a bit busy, because he's an important man, you know, but he'll be home soon. I'm sure. I…"_she drifted off in a sad whisper and gazed at the door. Heartbreaking.

Noah tried to nod sagely back at her.

The woman smiled once again and started cooing.

The woman, AKA her mother, had shiny long brown hair with long bangs framing her childish face and pretty wide honey brown eyes.

Noah had the strange urge to put the brown strands in her mouth.

Honestly, she had no idea what was going, other than Tsuna was probably either 'agoo' in another language or her name. And despite being formerly a kid somewhere between eleven and thirteen, being reincarnated as a baby still affected her.

But the most awesome thing were the flames that surrounded her, drifting through space either gracefully, like the rare purple one did, or erratically, like the bright yellow one (that hurt her eyes) did, or the green ones that bounced around, hitting everything.

Her mom had awesome indigo flames that wrapped around her protectively, only highlighting her, like almost all the rest except for a few men and women in black.

Noah felt the uncontrollable urge to sleep in her mother's arms. It felt strange and warm, and Noah was happy.

Her mom trained her hopeful eyes on the door.

* * *

**Notes: **_Um. Yeah. I'm trying to brush up on my realistic/angst/tragedy writing. Later on it will be humor, promise._

_Well, not really._

_It's a kind of concept I wanted to try. A pyromaniac reincarnated as Tsuna? In KHR? I guarantee you she'll find a way to unlock her dying will flame by the time she's eleven or something._

_Ugh, the ending is rushed because I'm so. Tired. Dattebayo. It's midnight here and I WILL DEFINETLY EDIT THIS. AND IT'S SO SHORT._

_**FAQ:**_

**- Is Tsuna a girl?**

_Yeah. Don't worry, for those who hate the typical Weak Female!Tsuna fics. This fem!tsuna is going to cross dress for reasons I cannot fathom and no one will realize she's a girl until, like, the end of the fanfic. So welcome, yaoi fans!_

**- How old is Noah when she dies?**

_The sad thing is that she doesn't know. But I know. She dies exactly on her birthday, the day she turns thirteen._

**- Will this be an alternate universe?**

_Female! Tsuna. Smart! Tsuna. So yes, it is an AU. Or a parallel world._

**- How exactly did Noah die?**

_Well, hypothermia. At first it was kind of like liberation, show she has free will-thing-dare-whatchamacallit, but she realized she might die and she kind of wanted to so indirect suicide, too?_

**- Why is there that stove scene thing where Noah strips naked?**

_When you get hypothermia, at some point you shed your clothes because your body generates (Way too late) body heat that's incredibly hot. Doctor's theorized that the victims hallucinated that they were on fire._

**- Hacker Tsuna?**

_That's way overused! Nah, my Tsuna will be way different :) /Kakashi smile_

**- Evil Iemitsu?**

_Not really, but in Tsuna's point of view? I suppose so._

**- HIBATSU? Will Tsuna befriend Hibari?**

_No spoilers, even if its just saying that you're wrong or right._

**Question Time!**

_Have any of you felt the dying Noah felt? If so, do you still feel it?_


	2. The Woes of Precocious Children

**.** . _. _**For Whom the Bell Tolls** _. _. **.**

_Hopeless Desires_

* * *

**Summary: **(they don't understand, but it's okay) \The funny thing about Tsunayoshi Sawada, is that even though she's thirteen and beyond it all, she still can't help but hear her death toll. Tsuna, dying, informants, and church bells, and the worst thing about it is the faded border between hate and love, good and bad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **KHR! And the song belong to their makers. Not me. Never me.

* * *

**Warning:** POV change for the most of the chapter. Note that I am not Buddhist. It's mentioned that Tsuna is, during the future arc when he prayed to Buddha, and considering he's a child and would follow his mom's religion, naturally she is a Buddhist too. Anything that might be wrong is because I am not Buddhist. No discrimination or Buddaphobia was meant to be created in this chapter.

* * *

_**[**You can't live until you die  
_

_•_

_There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive **]**_

* * *

**Chapter** two has a woman who got her PhD online and the woes of having precocious toddler.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a strange, disturbing child.

She needs milk, needs to breathe, like any other baby. She drops of her much unwanted gifts every day, but…

She's different.

Her eyes are transparent _flames_ (unlike Nana's, unlike Iemitsu's) burning, swallowing, hungrily drinking in the sights around her. No infant should have such awareness, such burning desire to drink in everything and watch everything like a hawk.

Once, a short time ago, when Nana was a child, sometime in her teen years, she had gone camping by herself. She was a renegade, back then, she'd wanted vehemently to rebel, to do what she wanted instead of what everybody wanted, but something went wrong, halfway through her trip, while she was shivering and inching towards the warm, inviting bonfire, the only thing there for her that wouldn't really harm her, not unless she went close and trusted it and held it, away from the pesky bugs trying to get to her bare legs. There was smoke.

There were tears, and the rapid desire to breathe and not being able to and dying in the hands of a killer.

(An inferno.)

And there were running, fleeing animals, chased by blazes of anger and wrath and wraiths, running animals that often sacrificed baby ones alone to stop breathing as an equivalent exchange for their survival. At that moment, Nana truly felt like a part of the wild life. Finally felt animal when she ran side by side with them, instead of feeling like a self-entitled self proclaimed best species, the sheltered one in cities, who thought the ability to speak English entitled them to destroying the world and using the name _human _like it was amazing, like it was the best and it made them the only species in the planet to deserve living.

That day, she was an animal. A selfish animal not self-entitled to create fires and kill other humans, other animals of the same species, for no reason but power. A selfish animal with the desire of survival.

And she'd almost died. Later, they called it a wild fire. She called it a genocide, and a holocaust, fancy words that she knew not of their meanings but only that they suited it, but she called it more aptly a school shooting; the forest committing suicide and killing all that would have prospered in her existence.

That memory, that bright recollection of horror and urinating in her shorts and sudden clarifying '_I know what I want…I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' _were what she saw whenever Nana held Tsuna and locked eyes with her.

And Nana didn't know if Tsuna's flames were the suicidal wailing killers that brought clarification and death in its requiem for freedom and justice or the warm, comforting, dangerous _maybes _and hopes that would be there for depressed teenagers wearing shorts and hiding away from the world for a few hours, similar to a black hole pulling in, in, in-

They were both dangerous, both non-trustable, both charismatic enigmas, and Nana didn't want to choose.

(So will you leave her to choose alone in the wake of your death?)

When the neighbors first visited her, they commented on how unique her eyes were, with plastic smiles and avoided looking at her eerie eyes, watching them closely, searching for something.

(How scary.)

It took a few visitors before Tsuna changed completely, suddenly cooing and gurgling and grabbing at nothing and looking cute.

And the neighbors warmed to her, cooing back at her, pinching cheeks and kissing foreheads.

The neighbors were curious; orange eyes?

But didn't her father have dark brown eyes, _Nana_?

Nana would freeze momentarily, and then resume smiling and shrug. It's one of her ancestors, she'd lie, and then she'd offer them some of the chocolate she was given by the ones before (whom didn't ask, didn't remind her) and then she'd wonder, oh, I wonder if my garden is all right...

They'd jump ahead of each other offering their assistance; Nana is also charismatic.

(Is Iemitsu really the father, _Nana?_)

When the visitors all left, Tsuna's eyes would turn sharp and watch out the window next to her cot hungrily memorizing everything.

(Oh, god; her eyes.)

Nana, like all parent(s-s-s-s-s-s, where is Iemitsu, Nana?) wanted an adorable, normal little girl. N-not this.

And when at night, that second night, when Tsuna cries and sobs in her cot, sniffling and wailing, Nana doesn't know if she should be heartless, or hold the infant, as the nurse's pointed stare burned into her.

Nana grabs the inferno and holds on tight. And they both cling onto each other, clinging for life because Nana feels like something is _terribly wrong,_ and the baby, for…for god knows what because she's just been born. It's not like…like she's _reincarnated_ or something…

Nana is Buddhist.

Nana is afraid.

But when she looks down at the two flames, they're desperate and the flames are all of hope and despair and she hears it—

_Pleasepleasepleaseplease_

-even if no one else does.

And maybe it's not going to be that bad.

(So choose, Nana)

For a moment, she doesn't know whether to cry in relief or hug the baby (hers) tightly, so tightly she'd die.

The door is slammed open, and she doesn't get to do neither.

"Nana," Iemitsu breathes, his eyes are wild and frantic and relieved as he takes in his love and her creation in a small bundle on the bed, and he's flying to her in seconds and she's wrapped around her baby, the inferno is stuck between two people in love and maybe it will be dampened.

(Maybe the holocaust will die before it lives)

But she doesn't want that, she realizes between panicked breaths as she clings to Iemitsu, and once again fire brings her clarification, and she doesn't know whether to punch him or sink against him.

So she does both.

She punches him in the face, and he's so surprised he takes it with wide headlights, and she might've seen a brightness that moves, slish-slosh, in his eyes that reminds her of tears and she's relieved, so she quivers, "you bastard!" and presses her cheek to his neck, listens to his pulse.

She doesn't want the little inferno, her baby, to die. She's the only one who can hear her and she's going to help. She won't be distant, oblivious, idiot Nana anymore.

She's in for a thrill ride, she knows.

(But maybe the holocaust can die, not the one who might cause it all)

And she's enamored by her daughter enough to stay silent when Iemitsu decides 'he'll' be named Tsunayoshi, and without even telling him about how she wasn't really happy about a name he made up in a second, she just mutters out, "I thought Noa would be good."

And the bundle in between Nana's tight arms goes still.

"I mean, Noa is unique, and it means love and Noa'll need love," she stumbles through her words and finally quiets down. "…N-no?"

He's not satisfied. "It should be Tsunayoshi, for tradition, especially with his eyes," he sneaks an ominous look at them.

"What tradition?"

"His grandfather's."

Nana is gaping, "firstly, dear, he's a sh–"

And then Iemitsu's phone is ringing and he's gone (for a short while.)

"Tell her I'm a star," he smiles disarmingly at Nana, who is silently watching her life starting to unknot at the seams (something is telling her that this is not strange; this has happened before, in a parallel world), and she is a bit surprised, but she's known for a while that Iemitsu is a busy man, and it's okay—

"Why," she asks, "are you dying?"

His gaze lingers on her instead of laughing (like she thought he would) and he denies it, and that scares her.

"But what if I'm dead by then?" she asks in a whisper, and there's a feeling of wrongness in the air.

But he's gone and he hasn't heard her.

And for some reason similar to her feeling that 'Noa' would be nice, Tsunayoshi just fits.

So she goes with it and answers with that to the nurse with the knowing eyes who stared at her tight hold on Tsunayoshi, a smile spreading across her face and the nurse looks stunning despite her earlier frown and tired face.

(Nana is afraid; her parents weren't good ones. She's afraid she'll be a bad parent. She's afraid she won't be there for her darling daughter. Nana is afraid that when the time comes one of them has to leave, she'll be too attached.

But Nana was always stubborn; it's what has gotten her so far.)

There's a harsh truth outside this hospital, and they're going to survive it together, because Tsunayoshi is too precocious to not get affected.

. . .

Five months later, she is on her back, trying to sleep by not moving at all, breathing softly and staring at the ceiling of her eyes, and she hears her daughter, her Tsuna, practicing syllables in hushed whispers.

"Nnnn," she practices, and then ooo—

"_Noah." _And Nana knows she meant to say that because there is an undertone of giddiness.

Nana is silent, her breath is caught in her lungs, but in minutes her daughter says her second word –

"Goo-dah bai, Noah."

And Nana almost jumps, her heart almost stops, because her daughter has told ghosts and air and nothings and maybes and pleads farewell in English and she is two months old.

Her daughter is a genius.

(Nana is a Buddhist.

Nana is a Buddhist but she doesn't want to believe.)

She pretends not to know, when at exactly seven months, Tsuna speaks.

"'kaa-chan," she whispers, cheeks pressed to a lethargic Nana between dream and awareness's cheeks, "Tsu-kun loves 'kaa-chan."

Nana giggles softly and presses on the small of Tsuna's back, pushing her into Nana's side, and spoons Tsu-kun.

Later, she wonders how Tsuna got from her cage like bed to Nana's bed, how Tsuna knew her name, how she knew –kun was masculine while –chan was feminine when Nana had always called her Tsuna-chan.

Her daughter was unnatural –Nana admitted—; she demanded to be called with a male's endearment, asserted her maleness to all the people she came across (and all believed her).

She once even offered to drop her pants to a disbelieving woman, in front of all the children in the birthday party.

The woman said it wouldn't change anything, and please get your hands away from your pants.

Tsuna thanked her for believing her.

By default, the children all believed she was a boy too, and judging from her smug one year old face, she knew what would happen to the impressionable children after a well mannered, sane grown up would refuse the 'I strip?" offer, and Tsuna thanking her for believing her.

No child should have such a conscious, intelligent mind. No child should avoid children and spend all day in the library.

No. No child of stupid Nana should be a genius.

(But Nana's going to make her even more so, despite Nana's fears of her own child, for goodness sake. Nana'll be a 'kaa-chan and a 'tou-chan, even though there really was no difference.)

And abnormality…well, that's not necessarily bad.

Iemitsu never came back.

. . .

"Papa's a star in the sky!"

Tsu-kun stared at her momentarily with accusing eyes, before smiling at her, "I was a star too!"

Nana faltered.

"When I watch Dora, she and I be stars!" Tsu-kun continued childishly. She grinned toothily at Nana, "I be awesome star. But not for long, 'kaa-chan. I hate Dora."

Nana sighed in relief and smiled at her, patting Tsu-kun on her head. Tsu-kun stood on her toes, pressing her head into Nana's hands like a cute puppy demanding attention. Tsu-kun was the affectionate type. It wouldn't surprise Nana if she turned out to be a hopeless romantic, or a tsundere, and cuddled with big plush bears or other children instead of Nana in the future.

Nana inwardly growled. No one replaces her. She lifted Tsu-kun and pressed her to her bosom.

"Remember your 'kaa-chan always, yeah Tsu-kun?"

"Yeah!"

. . .

Buddhists believe in reincarnation. Buddhists believe in Karma.

. . .

Tsuna was sitting on the table reading a book. Nana had come home from her shopping spree one afternoon and brought (English!) books with her. Then they both started collecting all books they found to add to Tsuna's library. Now, it was pretty impressive. Every few seconds, she'd flip a page and stuff salted pistachio in her mouth. Her mind was being entertained, her tongue pampered, her stomach satisfied, her butt…well, it ached, but she was satisfied.

A knock echoed across the house, the two occupants of said house swiveled their heads from their respective locations (kitchen and chair) and spared each other a predatory, competitive glance, before racing each other to the door. They both elbowed each other (these sales when Nana shopped substituted as a workout and a ferocious blood bath) as they clawed for the handle—

"'kaa-chan," Tsuna hissed, "I can do it."

"Ara, Tsu-kun, I'm your mother." Back off was left unsaid.

"I'm your daughter."

"Touché."

"What a wonderful familial relationship!"

The two paused in their elbowing and stared transfixed at the two new comers; they'd accidently opened the door in their sort of brawl. In front of them, there were two creatures, a young brunette woman smiling brightly at them and a pair of large dark eyes of an unspecified race peeking at them in between the woman's legs. The woman had on trousers, and a baggy BBC Sherlock shirt (Tsuna admired the shirt) and sneakers. Her hair looked like she rolled out of bed and there was a toast in her mouth being mercilessly chewed on as her lips spread into a rabid smirk. She momentarily paused and started choking, and before Nana could do anything, the woman spit out a sad version of the toast at Tsuna's feet. Tsuna stared at it in mild fascination and disdain.

"Nana!" The young woman surged forward and enveloped Nana in a hug, while Tsuna hung on awkwardly. The unspecified being surged forward too, all while crowing "Naaaa-nnnnn!"

"Mao?" Nana seemed happily surprised. "It's been a long time." She laid a hand on her cheek and smiled wistfully.

Mao grinned back at her. "Yeah, but we got us some minions during the time period, yeah? In fact, now I'm a child psychologist WITH A KID. That's tons better than being a child psycho with no kid." Mao didn't look like she realized how she worded her profession, which made Tsuna stifle a smirk. Oh, she'd play with this girl all right.

"Hie," a soft breath left her. _Hie_ was an annoying speech tick that was the bonus of being reincarnated, like dattebane and dattebayo in Naruto, _hie_ sounded like no in Japanese, kind of like hi-ye, and it came out of her mouth whenever she was startled, nervous, or excited. Currently, it was used to gain the lady's attention and sculpt the image of a young, albeit prodigious, inexperienced little girl.

Mao turned her attention on Tsuna and didn't stop grinning, although it took a dangerous mischievous undertone. "Hel-lo there, kiddo."

Tsuna, just to make sure she knew that she was male, said, "I'm Tsu-_kun._ 'kaa-chan wanted a girl, she calls me Tsu-_chan. Don't do that_, hie."

Mao's admittedly nice sharp dark eyes widened. "He talks?"

Tsuna grinned while trying to hide her disdain. "Yeah, h-hi—"she slapped a hand over her mouth.

(Noah was a good actor.)

Mao ominously burst into laughter. The little girl did too. "Amazing! Great! I have a child genius to study!"

Nana frowned. "No experimenting, please." Tsuna choked on her saliva.

"Experimenting? Do I look like a –" Tsuna paused. What was rat in Japanese? "…animal? Child abuser."

"I am not, little boy."

"Denial."

"What a big word for a two year old."

"I know," she smirked at her, "I'm highly dev-eh-lop-peh-ed."

Mao leered at her, "indeed."

"No experimenting," Nana reminded,

"None," taunted Tsuna, before she tugged at her leg and seductively whispered, "_I'm a genius."_

"Nnnn-oooo!" screeched the three year old little girl in absolute happiness.

Nana closed the door quietly, lest the gawking teenager with the dog get out her phone and start capturing the moment. Honestly, children these days could not be trusted with camera instilled electronics.

"Go in," she pushed on Mao's back. "Let's sit and talk."

. . .

Sawada Tsunayoshi wanted to be acknowledged. Badly. That is why she tried to come off as a genius, because she wanted to have as much fun as she could in this life. Honestly, she could pronounce developed only because she'd been guessing she'd use it one day. But she still made sure to not be ridiculously smart because something bad would come out of that.

But Tsuna was also in a sort of bad position. She was Sawada Tsunayoshi, future Vongola Decimo. Her name, Nana's name, Iemitsu's name, and the suppressed flames she saw in everybody were a good clue to the world she was reincarnated in, which was amusing, considering her love for the reincarnation fics in KHR fanfiction archive.

Tsuna didn't want to be a mafia boss. Or maybe she did. It sounded fun, it sounded exciting when she used to read the fan fiction after watching the future arc in the hospital, but some of the angst one-shot described Tsuna as a killer. (And there were those romance ones, although she clicked _BACK_ every time she came upon one all while her eyebrow twitched. No use fantasizing about males where she was; so she didn't taunt herself.)

Tsuna – no, Noah – couldn't do that. So there was no reason Tsuna could. Dying wasn't a good experience, and so killing people was bad.

(But she was reincarnated. Maybe it was okay? Or maybe not; they could be reincarnated into an abusive family. In fact, the anime version of Nana was emotionally abusive to Tsuna. The Nana of this world neglected her a lot when she was younger, forgetting to feed her and instead spending long times in the bathroom or eating chocolate and watching sponge bob while crying. She tried to hide that, though, and she did stare quite a bit at her too. But she was ferocious as she tried to have her watch as many educational shows, although sometimes she looked daunted and tired and a bit self conscious when she saw how fast Tsuna developed and finished the CDs she bought.)

There was something slightly off course here, though. Nana wasn't exactly as oblivious and emotionally cruel as the Nana from the anime, instead being a bit dense and very strict on Tsuna getting better and lots scary when Tsuna defied her alongside the distant presence she was during daytime They were both good mother like figures, though, and both knew how to cook really well (sometimes Tsuna thought Nana slipped in some addictive drugs in her food. Nana's ominous smile as she watched her eat wasn't helping her imagination.)

Tsuna guessed that her existence had something to do with the canon divergence. That wasn't good; it would make her lose her advantage. Heck, even Yuni/Aria/Luce didn't know as much as she did. It would be hard; Tsuna waited patiently for the day she could be a few years older and meet Hibari and annoy the hell out of him. She doubted she'd be able to do as much as those reincarnated OCs on the fanfiction site she liked, but that was okay. She'd still crap up the current Namimori a bit more than usual.

"Hawu!"

Yeah. She would hawu them—

Wait…what?

Tsuna looked up from the book she was pretending to read and saw a stupid drooling face in front of her, there were two crayons up the nose of said face, and that couldn't have been healthy. She stared fixatedly at the river of saliva making its way down the girl's cheeks and dripping on Tsuna's book.

"Hawu!" the girl said.

Tsuna felt her face burn up in rage. Her prized three hundred page ENGLISH book, the one she had snuck into the cart and Nana thankfully hadn't found out yet (she was dense and didn't like reading or sparing books a glance), was dirty.

It wasn't replaceable.

"Hawu…" the girl trailed off, face sinking and tears welling as she watched the two bright flames she really liked glare at her.

"Hawu-chan," the small boy who had the flames attached to his face said sweetly, "you wanna look nice?"

. . .

Nana and Mao were conversing in the kitchen about their children, occupation, and the local rumors. Not necessarily in that order.

"I'm actually glad I got that little whippersnapper. Aside from the cuteness and the mother instinct, she's an excellent kid to cover my studies around."

Nana sent her a pointed look, "really," she said in the middle of pouring her tea, "really, Mao? The child will turn out unstable if you continue on like that."

Mao had an insulted and degraded face on. "Nana…you don't trust my capable abilities as a child psychologist?" When Nana smiled at her Mao hurried to add, "Her sanity's okay."

"'KAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Haru came running in. Mao's eyes widened and with a "HOLY MOTHER OF ALL—" her chair toppled when she tried to jump to her feet using the table as a spring board and she crashed to the floor, legs up and shirt down to her bra. Nana dropped her tea and a "what the h—"barely made it out of her mouth before Mao rolled backwards, shirt still hanging above her bra as she sat on her knees and warily held her spoon in hand, brandishing it at the toddler-turned-monster.

"Haru?"

"Oh god, _Tsu-kun,_" Nana groaned and pressed a hand to her forehead. She had a burning fire in her eyes when she turned to Mao. "I'm sorry. It must've been Tsu—"

"kaa-chan, mon-ter!"

The room stilled in silence while the two adult occupants traded unashamed blatant and stoic looks.

"…I said her sanity was okay, not great."

Nana deadpanned at her with an 'oh really' look. "Still…"

Mao jumped to her feet and hurriedly held a finger over Nana's lips, "hush, now, why don't we first see how Haru got her makeover?" Nana narrowed her eyes with a look that clearly said the subject was only going to be delayed and harshly grabbed the shirt and dragged it down. Baggy shirts were modest, but some wind and you had your top showcased.

"OWWW! MY BOOBS, YOU CRETIN!"

"BOOBIES!"

They both slowly turned to the blank faced toddler in utter horror at what she said, which quickly changed to horror at what beheld her. Her face was painted with thick pancake makeup and a bright red smile was drawn across her face, with two crayons stuffed up her nose. Now, the scary face wasn't the worst thing, not even the pig impression with her inflated nose, the most terrifying thing was the bra stuffed with tissue on her butt.

Before they could ask anything, Haru's face twisted. "Poopy!" she yelled and turned on her heel, brandishing her pink inflated two balls of a butt to the two unfortunate adults just as Tsuna peeped in to check out the spectacle, before squatting down and relieving herself.

"Crap!" Mao yelled, "No, wait! Not literally!"

"TSUUUUNAYOOOOSHIIIII!"

"Yes, 'kaa-chan?" The girl innocently asked, blinking at her ten times a minute, her nose scrunched up at the smell.

Nana smiled sweetly at her. "What did you do to Haru-chan?"

"Hawu-chan?" Tsuna echoed.

"Yes. What. Did. You. Do. To. Her. Face. And her butt. Where did you get the bra?"

Tsuna looked down at the floor, ashamedly, before putting a finger to her lips and peering up at Nana, wide-eyed and innocent. "Hawu-chan did that."

"Don't lie, Tsunayoshi."

The girl's lips quirked downwards when she used his first name; maybe out of fear. "But it's true, 'kaa-chan! Hawu-chan pooped. I didn't put any mud up her butt."

"POOPY!" Haru agreed.

"And I was painting a clown, copying my clown poster. When I left the room, Hawu-chan was there alone. I came back and the face paint wasn't there."

Nana had to admit, she sounded reasonable. But when you have a precocious child, you learn to be a bit smarter. "Don't tell me she had enough hand coordination to color her face perfectly!"

The girl dared to blink at her and tilt her head. "It's not perfect."

And it wasn't. It resembled a ghoul more than a clown, with the black streaking all over her face like she got bored half way through and slammed her face down on the paint.

Alas, Nana only had a precocious child for a year and couldn't challenge her in a conversation she most likely planned out.

Not bothering to ask her about the bra, she just sank down tiredly. She pointed at the TV and said, "time out."

Tsuna's face paled and she backed outside the room; obviously, she thought Nana would be forgiving. Well, Nana had a strange feeling today was her most hated day of the month, and she was not going to be forgiving and sickingly oblivious when she had cramps.

"I did nothing! You can't do this! It's child abuse! It's unjustice!"

"Injustice."

"You acknowledged it!"

"I did not. Time out, five hours watching Dora the explorer."

Tsuna's eyes were wide and she looked like she was going to cry. "While she asks questions?"

"Yes."

"These…" Tsuna started, "aren't questions. These are an insult to my intelligence and sight! I c-can't…" she started sniffling. "Pwease, mommy, I don' wanna."

Nana's heart almost broke. But mothers were made out of tough stuff.

"Oh, no…don't start sniveling now; you _knew_ exactly what you were doing. Aside from you painting Haru's face like she was a model and then failing so miserably at it she ended up looking like Twilight's human version or a teenage girl after a bad break up, you had to substitute a cosmetic butt enlargement surgery with _my bra_. And now she _crapped all over my bra._ Do you think I'm going to wear that anytime soon?"

Tsuna's bottom lip wobbled dangerously. "But," she sniffled. "But you said you wanted me to be friends with more kids!"

Nana's hands went to her hips. "And you couldn't do that without the bra?"

Tsuna didn't pause, instead opting to wail, "That was creative! And don't curse! You're not allowed to curse!"

"Why not?"

"Because the parenting handbook said so!"

So that was where that book went.

"Time out." She narrowed her eyes, "Now." She tapped Mao on the shoulder, who turned to face her with surprisingly bright eyes. Before she started ranting about how 'that is SO going to be in my book!' Nana changed her course of action from 'apologize for transforming Haru's face into that of a depressed teenage girl' into 'go to the bathroom'.

She felt weird. Nana didn't like feeling weird; it often meant there was something wrong with her female parts.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said. Mao nodded and mouthed 'ttyl' to her. "I'm sorry." Nana said, and then stalked past Tsuna (who was rubbing her eyes) and out the kitchen, past the living room (which surprisingly had everything Tsuna mentioned, including the clown poster. That kid was good at thinking out plans. She failed horribly at planning out her mother's reactions) and into the only bathroom on the first floor.

She sighed in gratitude to karma for finally siding with her once she found the items she needed. They were in every bathroom, just in case.

The bathroom door didn't have a handle (long story involving one of Tsuna's pranks slash experiments), so the door was never all the way shut. Thus her daughter wandered in, most likely to wash her face (she never liked crying. Although she hadn't really cried back then, she was close to it with her flushed face) while Nana was in the middle, of, well, dealing with things. Her eyes slowly got as big as dinner plates. All the sudden she took off running down the hallway, screaming "'KAA-CHAN'S BLEEDING OUT HER BUTT! WE NEED TO TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Nana face palmed.

**. . .**

"You have a detestable sense of humor, 'kaa-chan," Tsuna said, her mood cranky and teetering on the side of homicidal maniac after watching Dora for five hours and yelling herself hoarse at the TV that the '&^$#! FOX IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU, STUPID FEMALE DOG!' and almost throwing the remote at the TV. She didn't bother calling it injustice anymore; Nana felt smugly victorious.

"Ara, Tsu-kun…you don't like it?" she cooed, the smug quirk of her lips earned Tsuna's two raised eyebrows.

Damn it. How could people raise one eyebrow? It was an impossible unattainable task.

"No, 'kaa-chan. I know we have a washing machine," Tsuna answered, slightly on the verge of a teary eyed pouting and a possibly traumatic tantrum; stupid toddler body.

"Oh?" Nana raised an eyebrow. Tsuna momentarily gaped. "You want five hours of watching more Dora, then?"

"Nooooo, 'kaa-chan! I'll go wash your bra, no problem!"

"Good girl," Nana patted her cheek and smiled sweetly at her. Tsuna stared at the sparkles and the majestic meadow that appeared in the background.

Hmph. Anime logic.

Tsuna uncertainly nudged the plastic bag in which the nightmare of all mothers laid in. She swiftly put on a nose and mouth mask and smirked at her surprised mother. Not that she even realized it. "I had a feeling you'd make me do this."

Nana sat down on the couch and grumbled.

"'kaa-chan will be sitting right here, watching TV (America's Funniest families, Tsuna guessed. Possibly so she could compare her family with the media shown one and feel reassured that her family wasn't _that _psychotic) and you'll be in the bathroom right down the hall. Don't leave my sight!" Tsuna didn't bother notifying her of how she could use that 'don't leave my sight' warning.

She felt in the mood for espionage.

"Of course, 'kaa-chan," Tsuna smoothly imitated the perfect daughter. Son. Whichever.

As soon as she noticed her mother lift her attention and transfer it onto the TV, a glaze veiling her brown eyes as she reached to the cup of juice made by yours truly, Tsuna silently left the room, deeply contemplating.

…How long would she have to wait until the drug kicked in?

* * *

**FAQ: **

**Nana is OCC! Why?**

_Well, she'll seem more in character next chapter...I just can't write abusive mothers (TheParadoxicalOxymoron will disagree, but don't mind her.) Besides, it's only a little...and surely this version is a bit better? ...No? Read the next chapter and you'll be a bit more happier, I hope. Or if you don't mind, mention so in a review._

**.**

**Tsuna didn't meet Haru in the Anime or Manga when he was two, so why did this Tsuna meet her?**

_Hmm...this one's answer was detailed in my mind, but it won't come out exactly as I want it when I write it down. Basically, Tsuna owning orange eyes unlike her parents spread rumors, and thus it reached Mao's ears. I don't think of them as close friends, but I think of Mao as a nosy, empathetic curious young woman, most likely shown through her shirt._

**.**

**Tsuna has eyes like her HDWM. Why. the . hell?**

_Tsuna doesn't have eyes like her HDWM, although it's similar. They're Giotto's eyes. Search it up on Reborn! WIKI and read the appearance category. So basically, this Tsuna has his eyes instead of his hair. It's still fluffy, but a bit more tame. Taming down one similarity had to have an increase in another one, so while Tsuna's eyes are still wide like Nana's, they're sharper and more similar in shape to HDWM! Tsuna and with the same coloring of Giotto's eyes._

_Summarized, I just wanted to._

**.**

**Tsuna is two years old, and yet she speaks quite well...?**

_And so does Reborn. And Verde and Lal Mirch and Collenello...etc. The Acrobaleno gained toddler bodies, some said it was the body of two year olds, others lessened the age. It makes sense that having a long time and the mentality of adults, they would be able to attain the ability to speak like adults. Of course, it could be that Checker Face just decided to have mercy on them and gave them abnormally developed vocal strings, but I doubt it._

**.**

**Tsuna drugged her mom? WHY?!**

_Well, Noah lived in a asylum for most of her life, her entertainment and way of connecting to the outer world was through movies and books. And we all know how kids in movies act. Yes, that does mean that **Tsuna is going to be very naïve and foolish.**_

* * *

**A/N: **_It's summer!_

_The heat is blazing like the 4th of July_  
_ I got the air con' on and it's blasting on high_  
_ So just grab something cool and jump in your ride_  
_ Pick up everybody I'll be waiting outside_

_ Woah-oh!_  
_ The summer's not hot without you_  
_ I hope I get to see ya_  
_ Woah-oh-oh!_  
_ The summer won't start without you_

_ The temperature is 99_  
_ And it cant get much higher_  
_ So come on over Romeo_  
_ And vamos a la playa_  
_ Woah-oh-oh!_  
_ The summer's not hot_  
_ The summer won't start without you_

_ The summer's not hot_  
_ The summer's not hot till you show up_  
_ The summer's not hot_  
_ The summer's not hot_  
_ The summer's not hot till you show up_  
_ Till you, till you show up, show up_

_ It's summer!_

_AND NOW I CAN UPDATE MORE._

_You think you can spare a few minutes to write three sentences in the review box and click submit? You don't have to, but I'd like it._


End file.
